Mission: Cupid!
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: Sasunaru KakIru Naruto and Sasuke want to set up Iruka with Kakashi! Will they succeed? Or are their plans going to backfire! Harmless little oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I own a sock and a pen and no you can't have them.

A/N: Okay, this is supposed to be a Kakashi/Iruka fic with hints of sasunaru. But I don't konw Kakashi and Iruka's characters well enough to write a KakIru POV for a whole story. So I had to write it like this. Sorry if it sounds a little jumpy and hard to follow, I wanted the main focus to be on Iruka and Kakashi but I think it came out the other way around. Either way I will read more Kakashi and Iruka fics and try to write a really good one for you KakIru fans out there. Okay? XD

----------------------------  
Mission: Cupid!  
----------------------------

Naruto gave a satisfied sigh as he basked in the afterglow of another mind-blowing orgasm, this was a regular occurrence any more which was just fine with Naruto, he had never been so happy in his life. And the reason for his happiness turned and gathered the blonde ninja in his arms pulling him in close, coal eyes met dazzling blue and Naruto leaned up lightly kissing Sasukes nose, making the Uchiha heir smirk. It had been close to a year since he and Sasuke had finally given into the feelings they had harbored since the first accidental kiss and gotten together, and Naruto couldn't be happier, it was pure heaven. As he sat wrapped in his raven haired lovers' arms a thought that had been nagging him for a while made its way to the forefront of his mind. Thinking it over he looked up at Sasuke.

"Ne . . . Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"You're happy right?"

Sasuke looked curiously down at him and studied him before smiling a little, "Aa."

Naruto took a moment to savor the honest answer before continuing, "Don't you think everyone should be happy like this?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, okay something was going through Narutos mind and he wasn't sure he trusted where this was going.

"...Aa . . . "

"Well I was having ramen with Iruka-sensei the other day and he didn't look very happy."

Sasuke sighed, "Get to the point Dobe."

Naruto puffed his cheeks at the name but let it slide this once as he skipped ahead, "I want to get Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei together!"

Sasuke paused and stared at Naruto for a moment . . . it wasn't really surprising seeing how Naruto was always trying to make everyone happy, but still Iruka and Kakashi? He never saw that one coming.

"Hey . . . you know, just because you like guys now doesn't mean everyone does."

Naruto held an annoying finger in Sasukes face, "But I know Iruka-sensei does!"

"How?"

"I can just tell. He gives off those vibes."

Sasuke briefly wondered if he did to, that was until he realized how stupid that was. Naruto was claiming he had gay-dar. Leave it to him, he was reminded of the many times he had wanted to demand to see his birth certificate. There was no way this idiot was the same age as Sasuke.

"Why are you telling me, do it if you want, Dead Last."

Naruto stopping his glaring pout and switched techniques, he put on his best puppy face and snuggled closer to Sasuke.

"Well I kind of wanted you to help . . . I mean it could be fun and we would get to spend more time together . . . so what do you say teme!"

Damn! Ever since Naruto had accepted that he was the Uke he had really put his cute side on full blast. It was really annoying. He sighed and rolled over pinning Naruto under him as he spoke.

"Fine, whatever. We'll start tomorrow."

Naruto smiled and gladly accepted the kiss and prepared for another amazing ride, did he mention he was VERY happy?

* * *

"Plan A. Operation: Happy Noodle Boy! First we'll- . . . " 

Sasuke stared at Naruto with one eyebrow hiding in his bangs stopping the blonde mid-sentence, Naruto returned it with an openly curious look where they lay in bushes watching where the two ninjas had last been seen.

"What?"

"Operation: Happy Noodle Boy?"  
Naruto smiled and nodded, "Yeah why?"

Sasuke sighed heavily, "You don't get to name the operations any more Dead Last."

Naruto glared and huffily listened as Sasuke explained the plan.

"Okay, we'll split up, you get Iruka and head for the Public Bath. I'll grab Kakashi and follow. Once we get there, we ditch them and that should be that . . . "

Sasuke drifted off seeing the blushing spaced out look on Narutos face, he didn't really trust it though it was very cute.

"What?"

Naruto smiled more, "I like the take charge Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at the blonde for a moment before bolting up in the bushes they had been hiding in with his face as expressionless as ever. He reached down grabbing Narutos hand jerking him up as well and heading for their house as the shorter ninja wondered what the hell had gotten into Sasuke.

* * *

"Okay...Plan A...attempt 2...Operation Happy Noodle Boy." 

Sasuke smirked at the glaring Naruto, it wasn't his fault Naruto had gotten all unintentionally cute on him all the sudden, he had to pounce on him, it was instinct.

"Okay, go get him, meet up at the bath."

Parting with a small kiss the two headed for their various targets.

* * *

Iruka hummed happily putting away the last of his work for the day, it never ceased to amaze him how great the quality was of the ninjas born in Konoha, though you did get the occasional surprise student. Almost as if on queue Naruto's voice rang out as his loud orange clad form appeared in the doorway. 

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled at his favorite student and stood turning toward him, "Hello Naruto, it's been a while since we spoke. How are you?"

"Fine."  
Iruka smiled and fought back a blush before asking the next question, "How is living with Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto smiled widely and Iruka's smiled faltered somewhat.

"Great! Sasuke is a moody bastard most the time but I think I'm getting the hang of handling him."

Iruka sweat dropped, that sounded so wrong to the teachers' ears. But Naruto broke him from his moral dilemma while shouting happily.

"Ano sa, ano sa. Iruka-sensei! Lets go to the bathhouse!"

Iruka blinked at the strange request, normally they went to the ramen stand. But Naruto was giving him his trade mark fox grin and Iruka smiled a little, he had always had a soft spot for the boy.

"Okay."

Naruto shouted and whooped happily in the room while Iruka smiled and laughed at his usual antics.

* * *

"Yo." 

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke who was looking up at him from the ground and raised an eyebrow that was strange, normally you didn't get one male member of team seven without the other.

"Hm?"

"Lets go to the bathhouse."

Kakashi was thrown for the second time in five minutes and stared, what was he up to?

"I'll pay."

Kakashi slipped down, if he was ever going to learn to trust his team he might as well start now.

* * *

Iruka watched Naruto curiously, he was behaving so strange today, he had all but thrown Kakashi in the water and was now bouncing around looking for something. He sighed, being in love must have messed with Narutos mind. Not like he knew what being in love was like, he had never felt that strongly for anyone, besides he had the sneaking suspicion that his tastes were inclined to the same sex. He couldn't handle that revelation, he was barely getting over Sasuke and Naruto coming out, as much as that was, it had been a shock to the whole of Konoha male and female population when the two were seen making out almost everywhere in the village. He was sure the medic-nins had a handful with bloody noses and heart attacks that day. Iruka was jerked from his thoughts as Naruto yelled loudly. 

"Sasuke-teme! Kakashi-sensei!"

He looked over seeing Sasuke-kun and teams 7's teacher Kakashi. Iruka immediately looked away, he hadn't recovered from the last encounter with him during the chuunin exam.

**/Flashback! And cue cool wavy screen effect/**

_Iruka landed behind Kakashi on the roof still in disguise, without turning around Kakashi spoke. _

"How were they?"

Iruka sighed inwardly, "Although we went through the trouble of setting up a special preliminary exam, all nine rookies passed."

Iruka poofed out of the form and stood watching the back of the silver haired ninja letting defeat drench his every word.

"It seems that their skills are growing, just like the three of you have said."

"But the real Chuunin exam isn't going to be that easy."

Iruka didn't need Kakashi to tell him that, he knew, and he was worried for his students, he knew they weren't ready for this. It was too soon, no matter who they were

Iruka was shaken from his thoughts as Kakashi moved, standing and headed toward him silently. He watched out of sheer morbid curiosity until the jounin was less then an inch from him and stopped, he slowly leaned forward until his lips grazed Irukas ear.

"You're cute when you worry."

Iruka barely had time to blush, which he did, all the way to his ears, before Kakashi smiled against his ear and was gone.

**/End flashback and cue 'bow-chicka-bow-bow' music/**

Iruka felt the heat rush to his face as Kakashi stepped into the water followed by Sasuke, he turned his face away calming down, it was stupid to get worked up over the words of a well-known pervert. Not like he could hide it with his nose always in that adult book. Kakashi took a seat next to him while Sasuke and Naruto spoke sitting a little bit away, he tried to ignore the man next to him, wow . . . this was embarrassing.

* * *

Kakashi couldn't fight back a small smirk as he noted the blushing man beside him, he was probably remembering his comment from that time, but it wasn't like it was any great secret, he was the most adorable of the jounin from his age group. Even the scar a crossed his nose added to his appeal. Kakashi had intentionally sat close to him and was enjoying the reaction he was getting, this guy was really too cute. 

"Yo Iruka. Long time no see."

Iruka glanced over at him obviously fighting a blush that was filtering though anyway while his kind hazel eyes drifted away from Kakashi then back only to shyly leave him again.

"H-hai. How have you been?"

"Eh, fine. You?"

Iruka nodded, "Me too."

Silence ruled for the next few very drawn out moments before Kakashi noted that both boys were gone. He glanced around with a bored eye not seeing either of them. Hmm . . . what were they up to? Shrugging away the question, he relaxed into the water.

* * *

"Man! This sucks! They are doing anything!" 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and slapped a hand over his mouth leaning down to shush him while they both peeked over the rock and at the pair who were merely sitting there ignoring each other, they had been sitting like that for a while when Naruto shoved his hand off.

"Make them move."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Naruto paused and thought, which looked painful, before getting the determined look on his face and leaning up to whisper to Sauske.

"I've got an idea. I'll be back."

Sasuke was tempted to ask what it was but didn't have the chance as Naruto ducked under the water and disappeared, he watched the spot for a moment but then looked back to the adults who were almost completely ignoring the presence of the other. They were relaxed and seemed to be enjoying themselves but suddenly they both jumped at the same time and a blush crept over both faces though more so in the case of Iruka. Honestly it wasn't really right for a teacher and adult to be so innocent. After another second Naruto popped up dragging his attention away from the now uncomfortable adults, he looked blank for a moment before making a disgusted face and holding out his hands.

"Grrroooooossssssssss! I touched them! Yuck!"

Sasuke didn't have to ask where and wasn't really sure how he felt about that, one the one hand it definitely made then take notice of each other but then again he didn't want Naruto touching anyone but him. Naruto was freaking out and wiped his hands on Sasukes chest still looking completely grossed out, Sasuke sighed, he had fallen for an idiot.

"That was so gross! I touched Iruka-sensei! I'm never gonna be able to eat ramen with him again!"

Sasuke grabbed his hands and yanked him in shoving his loud mouth into his shoulder to shut up the whines and sickened noises that were growing in volume. Pinning Naruto there he looked back to the adults and waited, this could be it, they hadn't seen Naruto so they thought the other had touched them . . . here come the sparks!

**/riiiibit/**

Sasuke almost face faulted as the frog jumped out from between them and the blush disappeared replaced with obvious displeasure at the thought of being touched _there_ by the frog.

"Chi. Damn it."

He looked down at Naruto and let go so he could move away but he didn't, instead he grabbed a hold of Sasuke and pressed in on him reminding the raven haired-boy that they were both very naked.

"Ewww . . . I can't believe I touched them! It worked right!"

Sasuke tried to hold back but looked at the face seeing Naruto looking like he was going to cry from the sickness of touching the men and feeling his body pressing in on his crushing their every curve together. Again Sasuke grabbed Narutos hand and quickly throwing a towel at the boy they raced from the bath house and straight for theirs again with Naruto sputtering behind him.

* * *

"Plan B. Operation: Yogi Bear!" 

**/smack/**

Sasuke glared at Naruto who was nursing a growing bump on his head.  
"I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to name the operations anymore."

Naruto pouted, "Jerk!"

Rolling his eyes Sasuke looked around spotting Kakashi at the edge of the training grounds waiting for him and Naruto who weren't really late yet, but were close.

"You have the basket?"

Naruto glared a little still but nodded holding up the wicker basket full to bursting with the food Sasuke had packed.

"Good, now you made sure Iruka was going to be coming here right?"

"Yeah. I told him I wanted to talk to him about you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Okay, now remember, when they get here we are going to leave, we'll say the Hokage needs us. Leave the basket and they will definitely eat together. Then with the setting sun and the great food, they should be all over each other."

Naruto looked over the taller boy, Sasuke was kind of sneaky . . .

"I want them to fall in love, not just go at it, you know?"

Sasuke smirked, "Shut up Dobe. Unlike you they probably feel for someone before sleeping with them."

Naruto glared, "Hey! You didn't like me either!"

Sasuke smirked and looked back at Naruto, "Not true, I liked this part of you."

At this Sasuke lightly patted Narutos ass and the blonde blushed to the tips of his hair, why that smug son of a- . . .

"Come on, lets get this over with."

Naruto glared but let the order go, he may be bossy but Sasuke wasn't always so bad . . . maybe.

"Okay, now I'll go look out for Iruka, you go make sure Kakashi doesn't leave before he gets there."

They nodded and took off, Sasuke bolted to find the best lookout spot for the kind teacher and Naruto to talk to the pervert . . . somehow that just seemed wrong.

* * *

Kakashi looked up as Naruto landed on the ground in front of him and smiled at the blonde who smiled back, "Sorry Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke is running late, he'll be here soon though." 

He sighed, those boys called him here then show up late! The nerve! Deciding to pass the time with a game of rat-on-Sasuke Kakashi smiled again putting away his book to watch Naruto who sat on the ground a crossed from him.

"So Naruto . . . how is everything with Sasuke?"

Naruto smiled blushing slightly while absently rubbing the back of his head, "Fine, Sasuke is Sasuke but I know his weak spot!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Naruto nodded and stared at Kakashi until his large blue eyes got even bigger and slightly watery like he was holding back tears while his face frowned slightly. Kakashi held back a laugh, he hadn't expected Sasuke to be so weak against the puppy look. Though it was a good one.

"See! It's good huh? All I have to do is the puppy look and sometimes promise him something perverted and he listens pretty well!"

At that Kakashi did laugh a little, they were an interesting pair, but they were still weird for kids. If they had parents he was sure they would be throwing a fit about Naruto moving in with Sasuke, but as it is Tsunade through a big enough fit for two families though it had little effect. He wasn't surprised about them doing ecchi things either, he had known that since seeing them during a training session when they thought everyone was gone. It mildly shocked him that Naruto was the Uke but only mildly, Sasuke was stronger after all.

"Neh . . . is it smart to be telling your teacher you do perverted things with your boyfriend?"

Naruto scoffed, "You're a bigger pervert, so it doesn't matter."

Kakashi smirked, "Would you tell Iruka?"

Naruto stopped at that thinking then slowly shook his head smiling, "I think Iruka-sensei would have a heart attack."

Kakashi only smiled.

* * *

Iruka walked into the trees headed for the training grounds, he honestly wasn't too sure about coming here to talk but Naruto had been adamant about it so he had relented. He let his mind wander as he made his way through the tree's, yesterday had been interesting, after the boys had raced out he and Kakashi stayed for a bit but he was getting too embarrassed and had to leave. 

**/Againcue the flashback waves and greyscale/**

_Kakashi of course being Kakashi hadn't let him leave without the embarrassment and spoke as Iruka stood and went to leave the water. _

"Oi Iruka."

He looked back and Kakashi smiled, "You look cute when you're naked too."

Iruka had almost slipped into the water right then but took a deep breath puffing himself up, he was a ninja! He could take jokes in stride!

"I didn't think it was something you would notice."

Kakashi laughed behind him, "Hai, hai . . . but it's only with you, Iruka."

Iruka lost it at that comment and blushed worse letting the puffed up chest deflate before getting out of the water and wanting to run for his towel and the nearest parka, to put as much space between himself and Kakashi as possible. But he calmly walked away grabbing his towel on his way toward the building, staying controlled and calm (sure) until he was out of sight, then he bolted.

**/All right and we're back! Spot light on the kind Iruka as he walks to his fate! I SAID SPOT LIGHT DAMN IT! Action/**

It would have helped if Kakashi didn't look so . . . so . . . handsome when he made those perverted comments! It made the embarrassment even worse! Iruka was not 100 percent sure he wanted explore why the silver haired jounin affected him so either though his subconscious was all but screaming it in the back of his mind. Iruka sighed, Konoha, the greatest ninja village out of all the hidden villages . . . and home to the most gay ninjas . . . that was somewhat alarming.

Sasuke landed on the ground beside Naruto and leaned over whispering in Narutos ear.

"Iruka is on his way. Ready?"

Naruto smiled brightly nodding, Sasuke sighed, his lover was way too honest. Kakashi again had his nose buried in the book and was blushing slightly making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Shall we start training now boys?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the path seeing a form of Iruka through the tree's, he should be here soon, they both looked back to Kakashi and nodded, their excuse to get the usually lazy ninja out here on a day off was that they thought they needed extra training. Naruto had hounded him until he agreed, he such an annoying idiot payed off sometimes. Of course if you ask Naruto he isn't an annoying idiot, more like an easily excitable youth. No one bought it.

"Good then to loosen up spar first."

Naruto smiled happily, not only was he going to make his teacher happy but he was also doing to get to beat Sasuke! All in all a good day. The two boys faced off as Iruka came into the field, he noticed them and came over standing next to Kakashi who lowered his book finally. He smiled and turned to Sasuke shouting the usual challenge before they engaged in a small fight that was easily won by Sasuke, though if you asked Naruto he would say he was side tracked watching their teachers. Again no one bought it. It didn't help either that Naruto was beginning to feel the sunny day more than before, damn . . . it was so hot! Thankfully Sasuke released him from the sleeper hold and stood pulling him up as well before leaning in.

"Lets go. They look really tied up in each other."

Naruto scoffed, "You just don't want to have me beat you huh? Running away helps no one, Teme." Naruto mocked him smiling his vulpine smile the whole time.

Sasuke smirked.

Finally after two more fights in which Sasuke had ended up pinning Naruto first to a tree then to the ground the boys finally crept away. Their teachers who had been talking the whole time were oblivious to their disappearance.

* * *

Iruka smiled warmly, he was surprised but it appeared Kakashi was capable of a real conversation. He was actually enjoying their chat while waiting for the boys to finish the sparing, since they seemed to be having such fun Iruka had decided to wait it out and sit with Kakashi who didn't seem to mind. 

"You must have it pretty tough, dealing with those two all day."

Kakashi smiled and shrugged, "Eh, they are interesting to watch."

Iruka smirked, of course Kakashi would want to watch the two boys flirt all day.

"Don't you think as a senior ninja you should set a better example?"

Kakashi shrugged, "They aren't groping each other in public are they?"  
Iruka blushed, maybe he didn't realize those were kids he was talking about!

"As long as I keep them fighting, they aren't going to be any time soon, see? I help maintain the balance in Konoha."

Iruka had to laugh at that, Kakashi was a very interesting person, not to mention very attractive, the few times he'd seen him without the mask.

The two sat in mild conversation that ranged from why Kakashi always wore the mask to how Iruka put up with being a teacher. It was a while before they both noticed the boys were gone, in their place was a large basket. Exchanging curious looks with Iruka the two men stood and went over to the basket, they were half expecting Naruto to pop out shouting about Sasuke being a jerk and shoving him in there. However nothing happened and Kakashi opened it almost drooling at the large array of food, he was a ninja and of course had to pause. Was someone trying to poison them? The smell of the food reached out tickling the noses of the two shinobi . . . well if his cute little charges wanted to repay Kakashi for all the great teaching and training then who was he to question them?

"Did Sasuke and Naruto leave it?"

Kakashi shrugged, "It would seem so."

Kakashi grinned through the mask, "Hungry?"

* * *

Sasuke peered through the leaves and watched as they inspected the basket and finally decided to partake of it, which was good, if they hadn't Sasuke would have had to march over there and demand they eat the food he worked hard making. 

"Hey . . . how do we know this isn't going to end up like last time?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and noted the boy was sweating still, granted it was a warm day but it hardly warranted a reaction like that. In addition he was shaking, but Sasuke hadn't been that hard on him during their little battles . . . had he?

"Sasuke?"

He was pulled from his worry over his blonde lover and instead looked back to the men, "Well I had thought about that too. That's why I made sure they would feel the urge."

"...How?"

Sasuke smiled evilly and held up a small glass bottle.

"With this." Sasuke held up a small brown bottle, "I spiked the cake with an aphrodisiac I borrowed from Tsunade-sama and with how delicious that cake looked there is no way they won't eat it." Sasuke smiled, he was a freaking genius!

"...The c-cake...?"

Sasuke frowned and slowly looked over at Naruto who was fanning himself with a hand while smiling sheepishly.

"Naruto you didn't!"

"Its not my fault! You wouldn't let me have even a little bit and I really wanted some!"

Sasuke glared and was tempted to hit him, that little idiot. But Naruto was blushing pretty bad and unzipped his jacket plucking at the black tee-shirt underneath. Suddenly Sasuke didn't want to hit him anymore...he had a better idea.

"Come on."

He grabbed Narutos hand and stood pulling him after him.

"Ehh! But what about-..."

"Later. Come on."

Again they headed for their house.

* * *

Kakashi laid back on the grass full from the meal and sighed contentedly, the sun was in the middle of setting cast a deep orange/red glow on everything and higher up in the sky a few daring stars were already twinkling happily. He wasn't really sentimental or anything but he had to admit, this was really beautiful. It also helped that when he looked over at Iruka seated next to him he noted the man seemed to give off a light of his own, Kakashi didn't even care that he students had taken off in the middle of a training session **they** had called **him** out for...much. 

Iruka spoke into the comfortable silence, "Beautiful..."

Kakashi only nodded keeping his eyes locked on the ninja beside him, "Yeah beautiful."

Iruka looked over noticing he wasn't referring to the sunset and blushed, Kakashi couldn't help it, blame it on the atmosphere or the incredibly cute look on Irukas face. Whatever it was he didn't want to and couldn't stop his hand shooting out to grab Irukas arm tugging him down so he landed hovering over Kakashi. One hand was holding him up and the other was still in Kakashi's grip...but his attention was not where his hand were. Every once of Kakashi was centered on the compliant lips pressed against his. Taking his other hand out from behind his head he put it on the back of Irukas neck, holding the man there, parting his lips Kakashi sought entrance into Irukas mouth and it was granted hesitantly. Kakashi smiled letting the hand on Irukas neck drift downwards, it wasn't just the atmosphere that caused that reaction, leave it to Kakashi to take a romantic first kiss farther...though Iruka was far from putting up a fight as the copy ninja's hand found its way inside his shirt. Iruka smiled into the kiss.

* * *

"Ouch. Ouchouchouchouchouch!" 

Narutoand Sasuke came walking into view of their pink haired teammate, Naruto could barely walk and was holding his butt tenderlywhile Sasuke was smiling smugly, they hadn't had a bit of rest all night. Naruto it seemed had eaten the whole cake and that was a lot of heat to work out of someone's body, though Sasuke had been more than happy to torture and pleasure it all out. In fact he was tempted to borrow some more from the well endowed Hokage. Naruto slumped against the bridge and sighed whining.

"Damn adults. I give, I quit!"

Sasuke smirked and Sakura listened curiously.

"I refuse to do it anymore! The adults are being stubborn and stupid and I am getting molested more than Iruka!"

Sasuke laughed under his breath and Sakura blushed pretending to go suddenly deaf, he had a point though, it didn't seem their plans had worked. The only thing that came out of their weekend was he and Naruto going at it more than usual, which was a lot.

"Stupid adults." Naruto pouted and Sasuke agreed.

* * *

Well they were cursing them but neither Naruto or Sasuke knew their teacher would be late again today because right at that moment, Kakashi was curled into a tangle of limbs on a bed in Irukas apartment with said ninja sleeping soundly in his arms. 

-Owari-


End file.
